Bill Cipher (Canon)/Withersoul 235
Bill Cipher= |-|Angry= |-|Weirdmageddon= |-|Bipper= |-|1= |-|2= 'Summary' Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon existing within the Mindscape. Previously from the second dimension, Bill exists in a higher dimension now. He is the true main antagonist behind the show Gravity Falls, and is the culprit behind many of the show's plot struggles, including ones leading up to the show. Many years prior to the events of the show, Bill was contacted by Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines, who reached a bump in his research, and was searching for someone to help him. Bill agrees to give him all the answers he needs; so long as he grants him access to his mind. When Ford agrees to this, Bill convinces him--over time, and through flattery and cunning--that he is a friend. "Inspired" by Bill, Ford builds a portal that, according to Bill, will answer all his questions. Unbeknownst to Ford, this portal was a rift that would bridge the real world to the world of nightmares, allowing Bill and his gang to hop from their dying world to another, and inhabit that world. When Ford finds this out from his partner, he confronts Bill, only to learn that the claim was true. Horrified by Bill's desires, Ford threatens to shut the machine down, halting the rift's progress. Bill then reveals that it's far too late to stop his goals... but, it'd be cute to watch him try. Ford shuts the device down, but like the dream demon told him: such an act only delayed what was now fated to be. Many years later--now during the events of the show--Bill is summoned once more, this time by Gideon to obtain the safe combination from Stan, Ford's brother. He makes a deal with the boy, agreeing to fish out the combination but, in return, wants Gideon to do him a favor. When Bill fails his part of the bargain at the hands of Mabel and Soos, he becomes angered immensely, and attempts to destroy them. They are saved by Dipper, who was, in turn, given power by Stan (remember, they're in his mind). They then attempt to remove Bill from his mind, but when they fail, he reveals he'll willingly leave due to them impressing him with their abilities. He returns later, deceiving Dipper into giving him his body as a puppet, and nearly destroys all ways of stopping his plans. By Weirdmageddon 1, he has already leaked into the real world--obtaining a physical form--and is releasing weirdness into the world. Unfortunately for him, however, Gravity Falls has a natural barrier to keep weirdness in, or out. In this case, it was keeping Bill and his monsters in. He had already had Ford captured, so he reverts Ford back to normal and attempts to bribe him into revealing the equation to collapse the barrier. But when Ford refuses and points out that Bill can't just enter his mind and take it due to the requirement of making a deal, Bill settles on torturing the information out of him. At that time, Bill had already killed and tortured many people, and forced people to go insane. Which is very clearly showing him to be a psychopath. He admits he's insane on several occasions, his furniture in his home is made from living human skin, he laughs hysterically when others are in sheer agony, etc. But while Bill is insane himself, he knows the threats to his power. Dipper, Mabel and Stan, as well as the survivors of Bill's wrath, show up in the Mystery Shack, which has now been transformed into an enormous battle mech. After defeating Bill's henchmen, Bill Cipher himself steps in to destroy it, only to find he is unable to due to a magical barrier put over the mech. In the meantime, Dipper and co. attempt to rescue Ford. When they reach him, he tells them of a prophecy that can defeat Bill, and reveals that it's one of the only ways for them to win. As they attempt to set it up, Bill finds a flaw in the mech's magical barrier, and bursts it, then proceeds to play golf with it. After destroying it, he then heads back to the pyramid--his current headquarters--to find them in the midst of making the prophecy doable. Laughing, he burns the wheel that was going to be used, then transforms everyone except those useful to him--the Pines--into lifeless tapestries on the wall. Bill then proceeds to bribe Ford once more, saying he'll let Dipper and Mabel live so long as he gives him the equation. During that time, however, the twins escape, causing the infuriated dream demon to chase them. Once he does catch them--desiring to "disassemble their molecules," turning them into corpses--he counts down, saying that when he reaches zero, the kids will die unless Ford gives him the equation. Finally, Ford agrees to allow Bill into his mind, as long as the kids live. He excitedly rushes into his mind... But was shocked to see that he'd been tricked, and was in Grunkle Stan's mind instead. He is immediately trapped inside as Ford subsequently erases Stan's memory, taking Bill along with it. Was this the end of Bill Cipher? No. Likely not. Because just before his death, he cast a ritual that - with help from the supreme being, Axolotl - allows him to return from death and erasure. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-A | At least High 1-C, possibly Low 1-B Name: Unknown (his real name causes mental instability in all that hear or know it), generally referred to as Bill Cipher Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Undefinable (Though referred to as a male, Bill's species has over 14 million different genders) Age: At least 1,000,000,000,000 years Classification: 'Triangular Dream Demon, Overpowered Illuminati Dorito Slash Nacho '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly: regenerated a piece of his body which was destroyed by an invention specifically made to kill him), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 12; w/ help from Axolotl, Bill would come back from defeat every time, including erasure, though he has currently not yet been seen again), Flight, Levitation, Teleportation, Apportation, Non-Corporeal (is a disembodied consciousness), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Astral Projection, Space-Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Energy Manipulation, Laser Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Coma Inducement, Weather Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Gravity Alteration, Bubble Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Intangibility, Creation, Dream Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Transfiguration, Illusion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Shifting, Replication, Extrasensory Perception, Molecular Manipulation, Soul Removal, Possession, Creation, Summoning, Fictional Transcendence, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Petrification, Cross-Universal Awareness (can view different realities) '''Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Controls the space-time continuum. He even one-shot Time Baby and the Time Police with a single finger casually, who govern space-time of an infinite multiverse, and his rip was threatening the very fabric of existence) | At least High Complex Multiverse level '(is a threat to the multiverse and its inhabitants, which includes 11-dimensional beings, who are possibly horribly afraid of his power), possibly '''Low Hyperverse level '(Once escaped the Gravity Falls Reality - jumping out of the reality of one's verse increases their dimensionality by one. This is because individuals outside of a reality with a certain dimensionality are one dimension higher. This would make Bill Cipher 12-dimensional) 'Speed: Unknown '| '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '''| At least '''High Complex Multiversal, possibly Low Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse level+ '| At least '''High Complex Multiverse level '(the Trilazzx Beta Aliens fear Bill so highly they refuse to have anything to do with him, let alone attack or do anything against him), possibly '''Low Hyperverse level Stamina: Inexhaustible. Mid '''in Dipper's Body. | '''Inexhaustible Range: Universal+ '''influence. '''Multiversal+ via Space-Time Manipulation | Possibly 'Low Hyperversal '(jumped out of the Gravity Falls reality) 'Standard Equipment: '/ 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''to '''Nigh-Omniscient '(knows "lots of things". Many - including Ford - confirmed that Cipher knows all answers of the universe) '''Weaknesses: '''His eye is a weak spot, and some abilities require him and his victim(s) to strike a deal. '''Key: '''Restricted | Unrestricted Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1